You're Cute When You're Mad
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash finds Misty cute when she is mad so he hides her mallet. Please R&R :


**Hey :) Um feel weird to be saying this but... it's me again! Wow three updates in two days. I'm so proud :') This one is mainly PokeShipping with slight WishfulShipping. Dawn is in it but there's no one sided PearlShipping. I wanted to include it but just couldn't figure out how to :( Anyway please enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Dawn: 12**

**Cilan: 16**

**P.S: This story is dedicated to my cat (LOL) She was wriggling around on my lap while I was writing this fic. So this is for you. Love you, Alley :')**

* * *

It was a magnificent evening in the Unova region. The dazzling light of the moon reflected down on the nearby lake and the stars twinkled like diamonds in the ink-coloured sky. Sat, pondering round the campfire was Ash Ketchum, wanna-be-pokemon-master, with his best friend and pokemon, Pikachu, by his side.

The girls, Iris, Dawn and Misty, were snuggled up and sound asleep, Axew, Piplup and Azurill in their arms. Last but not least, was Cilan who was busy calling the Striaton City gym, checking up on his triplet brothers.

'Argh!' groaned Ash who was tired of thinking. 'I just dunno how I'm gonna pull this off!'

Pikachu jumped on his trainers lap and cocked his head slightly.

'_Pipi kachu pii_?' asked the electric mouse.

Ash sighed.

'It's… complicated.' He replied as he stroked his buddy's chin.

'_Kachu pi_.' Asked Pikachu. 'Pi pi pika-chu-ka.' He added, smiling up at his best friend,

Ash took of his hat and reversed it before talking to Pikachu.

'I um wanna make Misty mad…' he told the pokemon.

'_Pi-i_?' Pikachu exclaimed, his cute mouth falling open. '_Pi-i pi-i kachu_?!'

Ash frowned slightly.

'Well… it's kinda mad really.' He giggled slightly. 'I just find her cute when she's mad.' Ash blushed.

Pikachu smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

'Yes, alright, Pikachu. I have a crush on her okay?' he said rather defensively.

'_Pi kachu chuu_!' the mouse laughed.

Ash couldn't help but smile.

'Yes, all right Pikachu. You have been teasing me about her ever since the very first day I met her.' He laughed fondly.

Pikachu nuzzled his trainer's hand.

'Okay, buddy. So how do I make Misty mad?' asked Ash as he tickled the mouse under his chubby chin.

Suddenly Ash heard a snapping sound and which caused him to jump up quickly. It was Cilan treading on a twig.

'Um hi Ash.' The connoisseur grinned sheepishly.

Ash frowned.

'How long have you been standing there?' he asked, turning beet red.

Cilan shuffled uncomfortably.

'Uh just long enough to hear your last sentence.' He replied vaguely.

Ash bit his lip anxiously.

'Did you hear anything else?' he asked, starting to get worried.

Cilan shuffled his feet a bit more.

'Um I heard to admit your crush on Misty…' he giggled nervously.

Ash's face fell.

'Great.' He replied dully.

Cilan walked up to Ash and put his hand on his shoulder.

'Don't worry. I promise I won't tell a soul.' He vowed.

Ash raised his eyebrows, not believing the connoisseur.

'Not even Iris?' he asked.

Ash knew Cilan told his girlfriend everything.

'I promise I won't tell Iris.' He replied, putting his hand on his heart.

Ash nodded, feeling slightly better about the situation.

'So…' Cilan broke the silence. 'Why do you wanna make Misty, of all people, mad?'

It was Ash's turn to shuffle uncomfortably.

'Um it's that I find her ever so slightly attractive when she's mad.' He waved his hands about wildly.

The older teen smiled.

'Ever so slightly?' he teased his friend.

The soon-to-be-pokemon-master sighed.

'All right, Cilan. I find her gorgeous when she's mad.' He admitted.

The green haired connoisseur gave his friend a thumbs up.

'Thought so.' He grinned. 'Now, how are you going to make her mad?'

Ash pondered for a minute before his chocolate orbs lit up.

'I'm gonna take her mallet!' he yelled excitedly.

Cilan and Pikachu both gasped.

'What?!' he chocked.

'_Chuu_?!' squealed Pikachu.

Dawn, who had been sleeping through the whole situation, woke up and groggily rubbed her sapphire eyes.

'Argh!' she whined. 'Will you guys PLEASE be quiet. You need your beauty sleep if you wanna look as beautiful as me!'

With that, she slammed her head into the pillow, tutting moodily.

All of the boys caught each other's eyes and laughed quietly but heartily.

Cilan suddenly yawned and blushed.

'Wow. I'm actually pretty tired.' He admitted sheepishly.

Ash flashed his handsome grin.

'It's because you've had to put up with cooking for madam all day.' He laughed.

Cilan joined in.

'What? Dawn or Iris?' he asked cheekily.

'Both!' sniggered Ash before yawning himself.

'Ash, go and do the honours and then get to bed. You're shattered.' Stated Cilan in his big brother fashion.

Ash nodded before smirking.

'And you go and snuggle up with Iris.'

The connoisseur blushed before climbing into Iris's sleeping bag.

The stillness of the night was soon interrupted by Pikachu who let out a huge yawn with his mouth wide open.

Ash giggled at his best friend who was now blushing the colour of a strawberry.

'Climb into my sleeping back seeing your so tired. I'll be there in a sec.'

The pokemon nodded and ran over to the bag. He padded it with his paws a few times before curling into a tight ball.

Ash watched the scene fondly for a moment before he realized what he had to do.

He tiptoed over to where Misty was and opened her bag. What he desired what right in the centre, staring at him. He picked it up and struggled to carry it over to a nearby bush. He hid it inside it before he climbed into bed. Ash fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning:

Ash was, as usual, the last to get up. He crawled groggily out of bed and walked over to the rest of the group. Cilan was cooking breakfast with Iris right by his side. Dawn was in the corner brushing her blue locks thoroughly. Misty was sat in the other corner scowling at the younger girl.

'What is it, Misty?' asked Dawn. 'You jealous of my gorgeousness? Don't worry. I'm sure you could be beautiful too. If only you would take off those hideous braces…'

Misty had had enough. She stomped over to her bag and rummaged inside. The looked up at the rest of the group, her eyebrow twitching.

'W-WHERE IS MY MALLET?!' she roared.

Cilan tried to look at his cooking but his eyes couldn't help but place themselves on Ash. Misty saw. She ran over to her soon-to-be-dead best friend.

'ASH!' she yelled. 'WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY MALLET?!'

Ash pointed limply to the bush before bracing himself. No amount of preparation could prepare him for what he was about to get.

Without warning, Misty swung her mallet and hit Ash around the head, with a huge bang.

Ash's appearance was now, thanks to Misty, messier than usual. His hat was lopsided, his clothes muddy and he had a huge red bump on his head.

The teen giggled slightly from his heap on the floor.

'You're cute when you're mad.'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was is alright? I feel more happy with this one than my last two updates - I dunno why. Was Ash's and Pikachu's conversation too long? Sorry if it was. Also sorry for more stroppy/annoying Dawn. As I said before, that's just how she is in my eyes. Anyway, I should see you soon for more oneshots. My friend AAML - TAML has giving me the BEST idea for a future fic - Thanks a lot :) I will probably write it before school goes back on Monday. **

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


End file.
